Promise of the Rose
by BlossomedSerenity
Summary: Promises were never meant to be broken.
1. The Lonely Princess

Promise of the Rose

_SweeneyToddGirl_

(Chapter 1 : The Lonely Princess)

_Disclaimer : I do not own Sweeney Todd nor do I own Rule of Rose._

_

* * *

_

She ran.

She could hear them coming after her. Hear their despicable footsteps stomping upon the grimy streets of the foul city. All around her, millions of tiny droplets plummeted from the dark sky; making it hard for her to recognize her surroundings. But thankfully, the tears of the heavens washed away the blood that was seeping from the soles of her pale, bare feet.

"I order you to halt," she heard one of the wretched bastards yell. She had the urge to holler back something awful naughty; something her mommy would surely disapprove of.

A tight knot formed in her throat.

_Mommy._

She balled her fists as she felt a drop of water cascade down her cheek. Unlike the rest, this one held warmth.

The footsteps, at last, seemed to be distant now. Whether they were stopping for a good measure or for a mere break, she did not know. Therefore, she continued to run. She simply had to get away from them. Though she was not entirely sure of what they would do to her if they caught her, she already had an idea of where they would take her. _The Warehouse_

She felt her body tremble, but not of the cold.

A child's voice echoed in her head.

_"They come at night, Nellie. They come at night to play with you. They come at night to take care of you. They come at night to punish you. They come at night to kill you..."_

She shook her head furiously. No. They would not come for her. She'd rather be cast away to Devil's Island then go there. If she was sent there, she knew those things would come for her. The things that came for naughty, little children to punish them. The things that lurked in the Warehouse. The wretched imps.

Unfortunately, the moment arrived where her tiny, little heart could no longer take the forced acceleration, and so she made her way into an alleyway and collapsed upon the soaked, muddy ground. Her chest heaved violently, and yet she managed to regain her breath in little gasps. Once she recovered, she sat up and placed her head on her bloody knees (the result of occasionally tripping).

It was then where she allowed herself to cry.

Cry for the only person that she had left in the world and that she loved so much. She will never forget the moment in which the life was drained completely out of that person's eyes. Her mommy's eyes.

_Utter silence. Stool dropped. A body dangling in the air. The necklace of punishment around pallid throat. She was gone..._

Rivers of tears continued to slide down her hallow cheeks. "It's all my fault," she sobbed.

The smell of blood greeted her as she sniffled.

Stupid. Stupid. STUPID!

If it wasn't for that stupid question, mommy would have still been alive. As if mockingly, her stomach growled.

She punched the gut once as punishment, and recoiled at the harsh impact. Yes, it deserved it. Why did it always have to make that wretched sound? Why could it not just be quiet for one bloody day? Always wanting , wanting, wanting! It if was not for this useless thing, she would have never asked mommy that dumb question!

_Hand in hand, Mother and child walk. Walk in silence. Walk in happy silence. A mean, nasty growl breaks the happy silence. "May we eat today?" child asks. Mother looks sad. "Per'aps tomorrow, love" Happy silence, is happy no more..._

Her tears mingled with the crimson oasis that seeped out of her flesh. Thunder and a sob simultaneously escaped.

She stuck her head out of her lap and whispered, "You told me never to steal, mommy." Hypocrite.

_Child sleeps. Mother leaves. Child wakes up. Bread lays on small table. Mmmm. Yummy bread! Child goes outside to play. Oh what a dark day!_

Another growl plus another violent act against the growl.

She heard it then. The footsteps again. She had to keep running!

With a great amount of pain and self-loathing weighing down upon her , she lifted herself off the muddy ground. She peeked out the alley to see what direction they were in, and sure enough there they were. The two men in blue uniform. To her, they resembled the old, dusty Nutcrackers that her mommy used to place upon the counter-top during the holiday season. Their only decoration during the holidays.

She always hated those things.

Stealthily, she silently jogged the opposite direction and once they were a great distance behind her, she ran with all her might. The rain seemed to thicken, then. Rain drops falling with much more force. Wind, as well, blew harsher.

Yet she continued to run.

_Child sees a crowd. Curiosity leads the child within the sea of people. Yay! Child small enough to reach the front! Child looks up. Mommy is flying!_

A while later, the running began to take its toll upon her. She was beginning to become very tired. Her feet stung and the wind howled in her ear.

"You must stop," it told her. "You need rest."

Though her legs throbbed from exhaustion, her heart pumped with determination.

Unfortunately, a piece of charcoal was left on the ground and in a second she tumbled down once more; her knee wounds re-opening. Up once more, she kept going. Wind gushed once more into her ear, saying "You are tired, child. Stop."

Her tear ducts overflowed. Oh how she wanted to stop. She wanted to just stop and just go home. Go home with mommy. Her legs trembled violently. Not enough strength to keep going. Yet she she simply had to get away. She had to!

But alas the inevitable moment arrived. The exhaustion was to much for her small heart and she collapsed. She laid there. Numb. Not feeling the million little stings of the rain. "Sleep, child." Wind whispered. "Sleep and go to your mother, child."

For once, she obeyed. She closed her eyes, yet she continued to weep. What a dark day indeed.

Footsteps returned. However, smaller this time.

She drifted into unconsciousness then. Not feeling the small, little tongue that licked away the rain and tears upon her face. And also, not feeling the arms that picked up her broken body ( that resembled a worn-out rag doll) and carried her away.

Thunder roared and the wind continued to whisper. Harsher this time, yet still a mere whisper...

* * *

_Hope you like it! RR! :) The fate of another chapter depends on it!_


	2. The Wonderful Prince

Promise of the Rose

_SweeneyToddGirl_

(Chapter 2 : The Wonderful Prince)

_Disclaimer : I do not own Sweeney Todd nor do I own Rule of Rose._

* * *

The delicate, sweet scent of warm vanilla caressed her nostrils as she rested upon something that felt unbelievably comfortable. She extended the palms of her hands, which rested by her sides, and grasped the silky material that wrapped her body. The velvety fabric sliding between her petite fingers felt heavenly, and she briefly wondered if she had indeed died and passed on to the next life.

Her eyelids fluttered for a few moments, yet they did not open. She was afraid to open them. Feared gnawed at her heart as she realized that perhaps she was not dead, but merely unconscious. What if she was indeed dreaming? All of the comfort that she was feeling at the moment, simply a figment of her young imagination. What if her body was still lying on the repulsive cobblestone of London, bloody and approaching death? No. If this was merely a dream, then she did not wish to awaken. There was no reason for her to continue living after all. Her mommy was gone. At least this way, she would be able to pass on without the dreadful experience. If she continued to sleep, then perhaps she would be able to die blissfully.

A light patter abolished her reverie.

Was that real? Did she really hear footsteps? If so, then she must be alive! However, she did not know if this delighted her or disappointed her.

Slowly, she parted her eyes open and before her stood a graceful young boy. His dainty, chestnut eyes widened as he gazed right back at her. Though she felt thoroughly uncomfortable, she did not look away. He was a certain number of years older than her and she was astounded as she beheld the outfit that lay casually upon his youthful body. His attire alone told her that he was not lower class. Told her that she was not meant to dwindle in the same presence as this sophisticated creature. She was inferior to him. A penniless orphan who had absolutely nothing in life.

The _lowest _of the low.

"Allison," the boy said as he continued to hold her gaze. "Allison, she is awake." To her, his voice sounded like a gentle, tranquilizing breeze on a serene spring morning. At the calling of her name, a young maiden suddenly entered the peaceful room. She wore a plain, white apron above her gown and because of this, the young child assumed she was a maid. Much to her dismay, the child removed her copper eyes from the boy and glimpsed at the lady who had just approached her. The young woman took a seat on the mattress in which the child laid upon and bestowed a heart-warming smile to her.

"Hello, Little Miss. How are you feeling? Better than before, I hope?" the young woman asked as she reached for the child's hand. Once it was in her grasp, she gave it a light squeeze. Raising her other hand, she placed it upon the child's forehead and once again smiled. Gently, she removed both hands and placed them on her lap. The curl of her pink lips did not alter.

"You are indeed very lucky, Little Miss! Any old bloke would have caught death out in those cold streets, they would! You should be utterly grateful to the master, as well. Had it not been for him walking his pup and running into you, you wouldn't have lasted the night!" At the latter comment, the young lad finally changed his range of vision and looked down at the white carpet below. His cheeks turning a delightful pink hue. The young woman turned eyes to the boy, grin widening. "Yes, that's my charming lad. Always one to help out those in need. Love him like me own, I do!"

A gentle bark then broke the young woman's chatter and a small furry creature bustled inside the small room. His light bark seemed to echo against the simple yet eloquent floral walls. The boy gracefully bent down and began to caress the small golden pup; scratching him behind his ears. However, the pup was puzzled as he glanced at the child in the bed. 'Who is she?' the eyes curiously wondered. Other eyes gleamed with polite puzzlement as well.

"My name is Allison Berkeley. Do not be frightened, child. We mean you no harm. Pray, won't you tell us your name?"

Though strangers they were to her and their intentions quite unclear, she meant to tell them. In fact, she wanted to tell them. Tell them her name, her mommy's name and all the dreadful things that occurred and how she ended up in the streets and ran away from the constables because they wanted to take her to the nasty warehouse and how the wind told her to go to her mommy...

But, alas, her small throat sealed and not a peep escaped her voice box. Oh what a poor, unfortunate little girl.

The young maiden's eyes shinned with disappointment for a mere moment, then she concealed it with another contagious smile. The pup, who had been amusing himself with the boy, then approached the young child. His snout advanced towards her small, pallid hand and managed to place his cold nose against her own warm hand. He sniffed briefly, then brushed his tongue against it. The lad raised himself off the ground and went to the child as well.

"He likes you," the boy stated shyly. "His name is Brown and I am Benjamin. Forgive us if we frightened you." At close distance, the child could see the golden trimmings of his coat.

"Master Barker, perhaps it would be wise to allow the Little Miss to rest a bit more. The wounds on her knees were quite brutal when I tended to them. I wonder how she managed to harm herself that much."

"She was running from someone," Benjamin responded as he eyed the young child's cloaked legs. "Her breathing was rapid when Brown found her. I just couldn't let her die there."

Allison frowned as she glanced at the candle that was lit upon a wardrobe. "Poor soul," was the only thing she murmured. The child's eyes followed the maid as she got up from her sitting position and made her way towards the door. Allison then made a slight motion with her hand and then exited the room. Benjamin approached the door as well, and meant to bring Brown with him, when he saw the small pup lying down beside the child. The young lad met eyes with the child and with only a tad amount of embarrassment, smiled. He then left as well.

In a matter of moments, the young girl began to feel her eyelids droop once more. The creature below her, Brown, could be heard lightly snoring. She fought to stay awake by gazing at the flickering candle above the bureau, yet only managed to keep her eyes open for a short amount of time.

However, before entering slumber, a light whisper escaped her chapped lips. Had anyone been near the child, they would have heard "Nellie," faintly but clearly.


	3. The Singing Princess

Promise of the Rose

_BlossomedSerenity_

(Chapter 3: The Singing Princess)

Disclaimer : I do not own Sweeney Todd nor do I own Rule of Rose.

* * *

Small droplets of liquid cascaded down the glimmering, copper bathtub. A sigh escaped the fireplace; a wave of delicate heat also being emitted. Tiny rainbows on the surface of bubbles were created when the small child swished in the pleasant waters. The sound of the rainstorm that occurred outside, which had been threatening to hear before, was now a satisfying tune that blended in befittingly with her surroundings.

Allison smiled as she locked eyes with the child. The young woman's fair, amber hair appearing brass by the flame's casted glow. The fireplace's flames being the only source of light within the room. Allison reached for a small bottle that stood next to the bathtub and squeezed out a small portion of the purple liquid onto her white hands. After placing it to its original position, she then proceeded to gently smear the scented substance onto the child's head; massaging it to create a nice lather. Another sigh could be heard. This time, however, it was unknown if it came from the lively hearth or the serene child in the bathtub.

"I do love this scent. It's one of me personal favorites, dove. Lavender. From Lavender Hill near Clapham Junction in the south of London. Isn't it lovely?" The child in the bathtub simply nodded. "It's My Lady's favorite too. I'm sure she won't mind if we borrow some. Eh, Little Miss? Another nod. "Pray, I daresay you're quite the talker," Allison giggled.

The child turned her head to glance at the young maiden; a look of pure puzzlement upon her small face. _So innocent_. Allison chuckled. "I am merely jesting, Little Miss. Pardon my humor. It tends to escape me at times." Nodding as if agreeing with the maid's statement, the small child turned her gaze towards the fireplace. The lively flames reflecting their illumination upon her rusty colored eyes. The eyes, it seemed, held a great load of thoughts. One would find it strange for such a small, seemingly mute child to have such an active mind, and yet it was so. What a truly poor unlucky girl.

A rinse with Mr. Pot, and the young girl was spic and spam. Ready to be taken out of the bathtub. "I need to go fetch you a nice clean towel, Little Miss. No worries. I'll be back in a tick." Allison chanted with a genuine smile. And with that, the young maiden scudded off. Thunder can be heard once more.

The small child simply waited. A quick flash of lightning gave her a moment of peace from her mind. Then, for some reason unknown to her, a small voice in her head chanted _"A penny for your thoughts?" _ Mommy...

Yes. If only that could have been possible. A penny for each thought that lingered in her head. The money that would have been from her head alone would have been enough to buy thousands of breads! So many that her mommy wouldn't have had to steal. So many that mommy wouldn't have had to...

She clenched her eyes then. Broken fingernails dug into pallid palms. Her breath hitched. She felt her throat closing up. _Nonononono! Don't go there! Do not go there! Please don't..._

Nellie felt a sudden shake upon her person. Bewildered by the strength, she opened her eyes. Warm chocolate eyes stared back at her. They were wide opened; fear swimming in the pool of warmth. What a truly wonderful prince...

"Are you alright?" Benjamin managed to say as he reached for her soaked hands and unclenched them for her. As she nodded, a single tear escaped her eye then. The drop plummeting in to the water beneath. Though it was easy to confuse such a drop of water with the rest of the aqua, Benjamin could easily distinguish it. For once upon a time, he himself had shed such tears.

Remembering the wonderful lullaby that Allison sang to him when he was feeling under the weather, Benjamin tried his hardest to remember the comforting tune. Goodness, what _was_ the melody to it? "Hmmm hmmm hmmm...no, no that's not right. Ummmm...let me see...No that's Mary Had a Little Lamb."

Things always managed to escape his mind when he most needed them. The young lad lifted his arm and began scratching his head in confusion. A small noise, however, lifted him from his profound reverie. Benjamin looked over at his companion and recognized the sound as a small, pleasant giggle. The young boy smiled as he realized that his actions were entertaining his guest. Not wishing for the lovely tinkle of her laughter to stop, Benjamin continued his charade. Exaggerating every action that he displayed for her enjoyment. As her giggles continued, he soon joined her in laughter as well. Their harmonious chuckles reaching a minimum when Allison finally arrived.

"Now what on Earth are you two silly little nits chortlin' about? I couldn't even hear meself think with all that racket you two's was makin!" Allison pretended to scold. However, her usual smile gave her away.

"I do apologize, Allison." Benjamin said sheepishly. A wonderful pink hue reaching his young cheeks. "I was trying to remember that lullaby you used to sing to me. The one when I was...sad?"

"Ah," Allison nodded. "Well, Mister Barker, I would be truly glad to sing it to you and to the Little Miss. Just do let me get her out of the tub. Wouldn't want her to catch a cold, eh?" Benjamin nodded in agreement and walked out of the parlor. His small footsteps audible as he walked off.

With much gentle care, Allison dried up the young girl and wrapped the clean, white towel around the small, shivering child's body. "Now," she said as she placed her hand upon her chin in question. "What am I going to dress you in, Little Miss? Can't have you running around naked now, can we? And your own garments were to torn to wear again. Well, I suppose I could put you into one of my own garments for the time being." Allison walked the child to the bedchamber in which she had fallen asleep before, and was about to place a seemingly large dress on the child, when Ben walked into the bedroom. In his hand, a wonderful pearl colored bed frock made of a fine silk. In his other, matching undergarments.

Allison's hazel eyes widened as she caught sight of the clothing. "My Lord," she stated. No jesting could be detected in this statement. "Are you sure?"

Benjamin, who's eyes held great pain at that moment, managed to give a slow nod and handed the clothes to his maid. Then in a small voice asked, "Will you sing us the song, Allison?" His full attention placed upon the wooden floor.

"Of course, My Lord. Go get into your night clothing and I'll gladly sing it to you little ones." Ben once more nodded and went to go change. A few moments after, Ben returned to the room; now adorning sleeping clothing. At his side was the lovable mutt, Brown. Benjamin quickly glanced at the young child and fought a wave of tears as he gazed at her. The clothing fit her perfectly. He knew it would be so for she seemed the_ same age..._

The young pup approached the child, jumped upon the mattress and sniffed at the frock. A heartbreaking moan, and furry head placed upon the child's lap. He laid motionless after that. Benjamin, with heavy a heart, joined Nellie in bed as well. The young child's eyes held great confusion. It seemed that the laughter that had occurred only an hour before, had happened a lifetime ago. No humor could be detected anywhere. Simply sadness. Oh how she recognized that feeling!

With watery eyes, Allison sat at the edge of the bed. "Ready, my loves?"

Smiling faintly, she began the sweet tune.

_"Goodnight, sleep tight... _

_No more tears..._

_In the morning, I'll be here..._

_And when we say, 'goodnight' _

_Dry your eyes..._

_Because, we say goodnight. _

_And not, Goodbye..._

_We say, goodnight, and not...Goodbye..._

Though done she was with the song, she continued to hum the mending melody. She hummed to the little ones that longed for comfort. She hummed for the pain that had reached all three of their young hearts. And she hummed for her own great pain as well. As he hummed, the tears from the heavens above continued to descend. As well as the occasional sob of thunder that could be heard. A whisper of wind hummed with her.

For the pain of so long ago...

* * *

RR:)


End file.
